Dissonância Cognitiva: Um Obstáculo à Verdade
Arquivo:Deus_21.jpg Os judeus Gershon Robinson e Mordechai Steinman escreveram um livro bastante interessante, intitulado A Prova Evidente (São Paulo: Editora Colel, 1996). Os autores trabalham com aquilo que os psicólogos chamam de dissonância cognitiva – típico bloqueio que acomete pessoas que investiram muito em suas convicções e que muitas vezes as impede de aceitar facilmente ideias novas. Eles começam explicando: “Estar certo provoca uma sensação de superioridade, ao passo que estar errado ocasiona uma sensação de inferioridade. Portanto, qualquer coisa que sugira que estamos errados é irritante e ocasiona mal-estar; é uma ameaça à nossa auto-estima. Quando reconhecemos que estávamos errados e aceitamos a nova informação, é inevitável que nosso ego saia machucado. ... A dissonância cognitiva e algum tipo de reação física sempre ocorrem toda vez que alguém é criticado por algo a que se sente ligado ou é desafiado sobre o que considera verdadeiro. ... Sempre que surge algo que não se enquadra, logo surge a dissonância cognitiva no subconsciente humano. ... A dissonância consegue anular completamente o desejo humano de verdade. Se alguém ‘investiu tudo numa compra’, se fez um grande investimento em certo produto, crença ou ideia, então qualquer sugestão de que o investimento foi ruim tem grande probabilidade de ser ignorada, mesmo se for verdadeira” (p. 15, 16, 17). Os autores citam alguns exemplos, entre os quais o de Einstein. Tudo indicava, para o físico, que o Universo estava em expansão, embora essa ideia fosse considerada por ele como “irritante” e “insensata”. Por quê? Porque “o homem o mais inteligente parece ter uma necessidade subconsciente de ‘proteger’ seus investimentos, até mesmo da verdade. ... Justificada ou não, a irritação pode impedir que uma pessoa tenha qualquer percepção da verdade” (p. 30, 37). Para Einstein, o Universo era estático, e pronto. A partir da página 39, Robinson e Steinman apresentam cinco motivos pelos quais algumas pessoas rejeitam a Deus, devido à dissociação cognitiva: 1. As pessoas suspeitam que, se Deus de fato existe, então enquanto seres humanos não poderíamos ser tão livres quanto gostaríamos. Como as pessoas são muito apegadas à ideia de liberdade, em um nível subconsciente os indícios de Deus incomodam, pois a ideia de Deus é percebida como ameaça à liberdade. Uma pessoa poderia, subconscientemente, tender a preferir que Deus não existisse por causa da ameaça à sua própria “soberania pessoal” foi inevitável não pensar em Richard Dawkins que, apesar do título de seu livro Deus, Um Delírio, afirma que vive na “predisposição de que Deus não exista”. Em resumo, os indícios de Deus são emocionalmente irritantes, pois fazem o homem parecer pequeno; implicam que o homem talvez seja limitado em sua liberdade pessoal (p. 38). 2. As pessoas também abrigam o temor de descobrir que não passam do fruto da imaginação de um criador. O homem é uma força expressiva e criativa no Universo, e orgulha-se disso. Nada abala mais um ser humano que a ideia de que todo o seu ser é, na realidade, produto de outra força criativa e expressiva do Universo, de um Ser muito mais elevado e poderoso (p. 39). 3. Se Deus existe e é, de fato, um Pai espiritual para nós, por que Ele permanece tão distante e obscuro? Os indícios de Deus também podem ocasionar um sentimento de impotência e desimportância porque tal ideia provoca um sentimento de abandono e rejeição. Assim como temem a ideia de perder a liberdade pessoal, as pessoas temem a ideia de serem rejeitadas e abandonadas (p. 40). 4. Se uma pessoa aceita a existência de Deus, deve também admitir uma falta de compreensão. Em vez de aceitar uma ideia nova abstrata que parece conflitar com o óbvio, e assim admitir nossa falta de compreensão, nossa propensão é a ideia subconscientemente e nos livrarmos do incômodo (p. 41). 5. Quanto mais uma pessoa vive de acordo com a ideia de que Deus não existe, mais dissonância haverá como resultado da prova em contrário; pois esta faz com que a pessoa se sinta muito “menor”. Por causa da dissonância, tais indícios Deus são automaticamente rejeitados no subconsciente antes mesmo que o intelecto consciente os examine (p. 41). O capítulo 3, que dá nome ao livro – A Prova Evidente – procura demonstrar que existem evidências bastante sólidas de um projeto inteligente que aponta para o Criador, e que, portanto, a rejeição desses fatos e de Deus se deve mais à dissonância cognitiva do que a qualquer outra coisa. Fazendo alusão aos monólitos alienígenas presentes no livro/filme 2001 – Uma Odisseia no Espaço, os autores perguntam: “Que nível de complexidade é necessário para que se considere intuitivamente que algo foi criado de maneira proposital? É necessário achar um computador na Lua? Não. Um carro? Não. Um relógio? Não! Basta uma simples rocha negra” (p. 58). E então arrematam o pensamento: “Se o projeto do Universo é superior ao encontrado na rocha monólito, se é maior do que o mínimo, seremos forçados a concluir que há indícios suficientes de um Mestre Autor. E, se não fosse por preconceito pessoal, social e outros, ou em uma palavra, pela dissonância, as pessoas reconheceriam isso intuitivamente... a dúvida seria baseada no irracional e no ‘não consigo suportar isso’ subconsciente” (p. 59). A argumentação avança pelo fino ajuste das constantes universais, pela complexidade da vida em nível genético, embriológico e neurológico, cita cientistas de peso que admitem o design inteligente, e tenta justificar por que, a despeito de tanta complexidade específica observada no Universo, a negação de Deus e a sobrevivência da ideia do acaso cego ainda persistem: “A impressionante longevidade do darwinismo, apesar de suas muitas falhas, é uma extraordinária confirmação da tese deste livro. Sem a evolução, o homem está ‘condenado’ a Deus. De maneira subconsciente e consciente, cientistas, jornalistas e outros se agarram à evolução com todas as suas forças. Como a ideia da evolução permite que as pessoas imaginem um universo sem Deus, a teoria evolucionária sobrevive e floresce em muitas versões, e todas as objeções a ela são descartadas com desprezo” (p. 93). De fato, em Evolution From Space, o mais eminente astrônomo britânico, sir Fred Hoyle, aponta problemas gritantes na teoria da evolução e conclui que a sobrevivência desse paradigma se deve apenas ao fato de ele ser considerado “socialmente desejável e mesmo essencial para a paz mental das pessoas” (Fred Hoyle e Chandra Wickramasinghe. Evolution From Space. Londres: Hutchinson and Co., 1969, p. 66 – citado por Robinson e Steinman, p. 94). Aliás, é de Hoyle que vem outra análise interessante sobre a probabilidade de surgimento da vida na “sopa química”. Ele lembra que há cerca de duas mil enzimas tipo de proteína essencial à vida diferentes, e cada uma tem estrutura própria. Segundo ele, a probabilidade de se obter todas as duas mil enzimas ao acaso é de uma em dez elevado a 40 mil, “quase a mesma probabilidade de se obter uma sequência ininterrupta de 50 mil números 6 com um dado não viciado”, compara. Esses cálculos não chegam nem perto da probabilidade de se produzir ao acaso os “programas” pelos quais as células se dividem e se organizam. Hoyle conclui: “Para a vida ter surgido na Terra seria necessário que instruções bem explícitas tivessem sido fornecidas para sua formação” (Ibidem, p. 109). Então, por que essa ideia persiste? Em seu livro Origins, Robert Shapiro afirma que o motivo pelo qual os cientistas alimentam o público com a ideia da “sopa química” por tanto tempo é que ela serve para preencher aquele “vácuo” horrível. Os cientistas e a mídia querem, de qualquer maneira, que a hipótese da sopa seja verdadeira. Em vez de aceitar a ideia “religiosa” sobre a origem da vida, empenham-se em vestir um mito e fazê-lo parecer científico (Robert Shapiro. Origins: A Skeptic’s Guide to the Creation of Life on Earth. Nova York: Bantam Books, 1986 – citado por Robinson e Steinman, p. 107). No capítulo “O Judaísmo e a crença em Deus”, os autores escreveram: “De acordo com o rei Salomão 8:17; 3:11, muitos dos enigmas que hoje confrontam a ciência permanecerão enigmas até o fim dos tempos, porque a Sabedoria Suprema por trás deles está muito além da sabedoria e do alcance da humanidade. ... A abordagem mais saudável, e mais conectada com a realidade, é a proposta pelos cientistas da Escola de Pensamento Antrópica. Estes cientistas reconhecem Deus, admitem que certos enigmas nunca serão resolvidos, e ainda assim continuam a aplicar o método científico à natureza, tentando decifrar o que for possível” (p. 134, 135). O antigo filósofo grego Alexandre Afrodísio relaciona três diferentes fatores que funcionam como “obstáculos” para que alguém enxergue a verdade: a arrogância, a presunção e o amor à liberdade; a sutileza, profundidade e dificuldade do assunto; a ignorância humana, a insuficiência da capacidade intelectual. Crentes ou não, todos estamos sujeitos a esbarrar num ou mais desses obstáculos, mas não nos esqueçamos de que “o maior obstáculo entre uma pessoa e a verdade pode ser ela mesma” (p. 141), e sua dissonância cognitiva. (Michelson Borges, jornalista e mestrando em Teologia pelo Unasp) Categoria:Exelente materia!